


Wherever it goes I'm all in.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sad Luke, Unrequited Love, sex friends - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque fois que Michael repartait, une part de lui se brisait. C'était inéluctable. Il voulait plus, il voulait tout mais Michael ne voulait rien donner, ni rien recevoir. C'était à prendre ou à laisser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et Luke commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu tout laisser tomber. Sauf qu'il aimait Michael. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'il aurait dû abandonner. Pour cette raison qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner : parce qu'il aimait Michael et que cet amour n'était plus un bienfait. Il était lourd, douloureux et malsain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever it goes I'm all in.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous livre enfin mon nouveau bébé qui m'aura prit plus de temps que je ne le pensais. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure ! :D 
> 
> P.S : Le titre vient de 'All in' de The Summer Set. Leur album est une tuerie *-*

Ses pieds frappaient le sol en un rythme régulier et rapide. Son souffle laissait échapper un nuage de fumée devant sa bouche à chaque nouvelle inspiration. La musique qui se déversait dans ses oreilles était ce qui le faisait tenir. Sans elle il aurait abandonné depuis bien longtemps cette idée de courir tous les matins ou tous les soirs simplement pour se vider l'esprit. Certains choisissaient l'alcool, lui avait pris le parti de s'armer de courage et de ses chansons favorites pour courir aussi longtemps que possible.

Il aimait l'écho de ses chaussures sur l'asphalte, la morsure du froid dans ses poumons, la sensation d'effort dans ses cuisses. Par dessus tout, il aimait ne plus penser à rien. Ne plus rien ressentir que son corps en mouvement. Chaque nouvelle foulée était un soulagement parce qu'il savait que plus il irait loin, plus il lui faudrait de temps pour rentrer.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre sa maison, c'était uniquement que chaque minute grappillée apaisait son coeur douloureux. Il voulait tellement de choses, voulait tellement plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà et il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'avoir. Chaque fois qu'il osait aborder le sujet, la réponse était toujours la même. Il aurait pu la réciter dans son sommeil, à l'intonation près. Il savait le mouvement de sa bouche quand il prononçait cette phrase et il connaissait aussi la douleur dans son coeur quand il l'entendait. Des fois il prenait sur lui et ne demandait rien, sauf qu'il était trop difficile d'accepter des miettes quand il aurait pu avoir tellement plus. Quand il avait besoin de tellement plus.

Il passa la chanson et réfléchit un instant : devant lui s'étendait la grande esplanade. S'il prenait cette direction il allongerait sa course d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Chaque foulée supplémentaire serait salvatrice, il le savait. La question était de savoir ce qu'il voulait fuir et jusqu'à quand il serait capable de repousser l'inévitable. Son souffle était régulier et profond, il était capable de tenir encore un bon moment. Pourtant il fit demi-tour. Aussi fort qu'il se pensait être, il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui et de faire face à la réalité.

Inspirer, expirer. Il connaissait le mécanisme maintenant, il n'était plus essoufflé comme quelques mois auparavant. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée puis retira ses écouteurs. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire avant de sortir. Il serait seul pour la soirée, il le savait. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et contempla son lit. Tout aurait pu être différent, tout aurait pu le rendre heureux. Si seulement.

Au moment où il posa son Ipod sur son bureau, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa fenêtre. Il avait la seule chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'approcha sachant déjà très bien qui il allait voir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

 

«  **Michael, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  », demanda-t-il en contemplant son ami qui l'admirait avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

 

«  **Pousse-toi, tu veux.**  », marmonna le dit Michael, entrant dans la chambre en repoussant légèrement Luke d'un coup d'épaule. «  **J'ai vu ta mère partir.**  », expliqua Michael et Luke haussa les épaules. De toute façon, que ses parents soient absents ou non, Michael venait quand il le voulait et Luke le laissait toujours entrer. Sans aucune exception.

 

«  **Elle a un dîner d'affaires.**  », dit Luke. Il était toujours debout devant la fenêtre, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine. Michael se tourna vers lui puis s'approcha. Il posa ses mains dans le dos de son ami, approcha son visage et sourit. «  **Je n'ai pas pris ma douche.**  », s'exclama Luke mais Michael l'embrassa rapidement pour le faire taire.

 

« **Tu n'as pas besoin d'être propre pour ce qu'on va faire.**  », murmura Michael. Luke sentit ses genoux flancher et il sut que ce n'était pas dû à la course qu'il venait de faire. C'était Michael qui avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Un toucher, un mot, et il avait tous les pouvoirs sur le corps de Luke. Il devait bien le savoir.

 

Luke noua ses bras autour du cou de Michael, l'embrassa ardemment en retour. Rapidement, ils furent nus, enlacés dans le lit de Luke, le sexe de Michael en Luke. Encore plus rapidement, Michael était ressorti par la fenêtre, laissant Luke seul et désolé. Il était amoureux de Michael, depuis bien longtemps. Depuis bien avant que leur amitié ne mène à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il n'avait pas pu dire non quand Michael avait proposé ce petit 'extra' dans leur amitié. Sauf que maintenant Luke comprenait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Chaque fois que Michael repartait, une part de lui se brisait. C'était inéluctable. Il voulait plus, il voulait tout mais Michael ne voulait rien donner, ni rien recevoir. C'était à prendre ou à laisser.

 

Et Luke commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu tout laisser tomber. Sauf qu'il aimait Michael. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'il aurait dû abandonner. Pour cette raison qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner : parce qu'il aimait Michael et que cet amour n'était plus un bienfait. Il était lourd, douloureux et malsain.

 

Alors Luke courait. Pour oublier qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à Michael. Qu'il n'avait rien à recevoir de lui non plus. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait une solution. Pour le moment il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, l'odeur de Michael partout sur sa peau, et il ferma les yeux jusqu'à s'endormir. Pour oublier. Pour ne pas se souvenir du corps de Michael, ni de sa bouche. Ni de rien.

 

Parce que quand il dormait, il avait moins mal.

 

**[...]**

 

Luke avait horreur de l'école, des professeurs et de ces heures passées assis sur une chaise inconfortable à devoir retenir tellement de notions qu'il n'utiliserait probablement plus jamais, une fois qu'il aurait son diplôme. Malgré tout, il était en train de se rendre au lycée, les épaules courbées pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Une raison supplémentaire au fait qu'il n'aimait pas aller à l'école était qu'il devait prendre le métro tôt le matin, et que toutes les personnes qui travaillaient en centre-ville le prenaient à la même heure. Alors il ne faisait face qu'à des visages fermés, des pages de journaux couvertes de mauvaises nouvelles. Il augmenta le son de sa musique au risque qu'elle ne dérange son voisin.

À l'arrêt suivant, Michael monta, faisant signe à Luke de venir le rejoindre. Luke obéit, résigné. Même si Michael lui demandait de tout quitter pour aller s'installer à l'autre bout du monde, Luke le ferait. Non pas parce qu'il était amoureux du garçon – quoi que... - mais parce que Michael était son meilleur ami, celui qui le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui. Même si dernièrement il semblait ne plus vouloir écouter, pour une raison que Luke ne comprenait pas vraiment.

 

«  **Hey.**  », le salua Michael, un sourire doux aux lèvres, ses cheveux en désordre, dénotant avec le reste de sa tenue qui était impeccable. Luke sourit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rougir.

 

«  **Salut.**  », répondit Luke. Michael passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils n'étaient que deux étudiants parmi une foule, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel là-dedans.

 

«  **Putain, enfin le week-end.**  », soupira Michael. À y regarder de plus près, Luke pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux, bien que Michael ait tenté de les camoufler avec de l'anti-cernes. Michael était le seul garçon qu'il connaissait qui admettait se maquiller. Il ne mettait pas uniquement de l'eye-liner et du crayon noir, non, il appliquait de l'anti cernes, du fond de teint de temps en temps, du mascara. Il aimait prendre soin de lui et Luke ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui allait plus que bien.

Quand Michael décidait de mettre du fard à paupières, Luke se sentait faiblir. Aujourd'hui, Michael n'avait appliqué que du mascara, allongeant ses cils déjà bien fournis, habillant ses prunelles émeraudes. Le reste de son teint était frais et naturel. Luke aimait ces jours autant que n'importe quels autres.

 

«  **La journée n'est pas encore passée.**  », fit remarquer Luke, son regard posé sur le paysage pour ne pas dévisager son ami encore plus qu'il ne le faisait en temps normal. Michael avait bien dû remarquer les regards appuyés de Luke, l'éclat de désir dans ses pupilles quand elles croisaient les siennes. Il avait bien dû sentir que leurs rapports sexuels n'étaient plus la même chose qu'au début. Que Luke faisait l'amour avec lui. Il avait bien dû s'en rendre compte – en tout cas c'était ce que Luke espérait au fond de lui.

 

«  **Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai un devoir de deux heures cet aprem'. Je crois que je vais sécher.**  », bougonna Michael, son bras toujours posé sur les épaules de son ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, leur lien avait toujours particulier, bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à coucher ensemble.

 

«  **Michael... Tu sais très bien que tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur. Sécher ne va pas arranger ton cas.**  », le sermonna Luke. Michael leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules.

 

«  **T'es pas ma mère, Luke !**  », railla-t-il en réponse. Il prétendait si souvent que rien ne le touchait qu'il commençait à le croire lui-même, bien que c'était loin d'être la vérité.

 

«  **Encore heureux.**  », répondit Luke, tranchant, se dégageant brutalement pour que le bras de Michael ne soit plus sur ses épaules. Quand le métro s'arrêta, Luke descendit, sans un regard en arrière. Si Michael refusait de le suivre, grand bien lui fasse. Luke était en colère. Contre lui-même en grande partie pour toujours offrir le flanc aux blessures de Michael. Pour toujours tendre la deuxième joue après s'être fait giflé. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que s'il ne le faisait pas, les autres le prendraient pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait personne. Et c'était faux. Luke aimait tout le monde tellement fort qu'il se détruisait lui-même.

 

Michael le rattrapa en courant, une main se plaçant dans le creux du coude de Luke, le faisant se retourner vers lui.

 

«  **Luke...**  », dit-il, essoufflé de sa course. «  **Je suis désolé, okay ?**  », ajouta-t-il. Luke le fusilla du regard, profitant des quelques secondes de colère qu'il lui restait avant que tout ne retombe et qu'il pardonne Michael en un souffle. «  **Je te demande pardon.**  », supplia Michael, son visage s'approchant de celui de Luke de façon dangereuse.

 

«  **Okay, ça va. Lâche-moi.**  », cracha Luke, se reculant d'un pas. Il remonta la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule puis prit la direction du lycée. Il s'énervait toujours quand Michael mettait tous ses efforts pour ruiner ses chances de réussite. Michael avait beau prétendre ce qu'il voulait, Luke le connaissait par coeur. Luke était un des rares à savoir que son ami était un enfant surdoué. Qu'il comprenait tous leurs cours avant même que leurs professeurs aient fini les explications. Mais il jouait un rôle. Et maintenant ce rôle était tellement ancré en lui qu'il ne savait plus faire la différence entre l'artifice et la réalité. S'il avait fait un minimum d'efforts pour rendre ses devoirs, il aurait été le meilleur élève de leur lycée. Luke le savait. Il semblait simplement que Michael l'avait oublié.

 

«  **Putain, Luke, attends-moi.**  », cria Michael, encore une fois en train de courir après son meilleur ami. Luke continua de marcher à son rythme, les yeux baissés sur le trottoir. Il avait horreur d'entendre Michael se dévaloriser. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte en bois du bâtiment principal, Michael se glissa à ses côtés, les joues rougies de l'effort. «  **Putain, arrête-toi, merde !**  », s'exclama Michael, sa main posée sur celle de Luke, leurs doigts à la limite de se lier les uns avec les autres. Luke leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami, un sourcil relevé. «  **Je peux venir, ce soir ?**  », demanda Michael dans un murmure.

 

Luke ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il savait ce que cette question impliquait. Michael ne viendrait pas pour regarder un film ni même pour discuter. Non, il viendrait pour du sexe et Luke n'était plus vraiment sûr d'être de taille à faire face à ça. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

 

«  **Je vais courir après les cours.**  », répondit-il. Michael hocha la tête.

 

«  **Après?**  », demanda-t-il néanmoins. Luke se sentit faillir.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », il se dégagea ensuite et monta dans sa salle de classe. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas dans la classe de Michael. Ça lui laissait du temps pour reconstruire une barricade avant leur prochaine rencontre. Michael resta en bas de l'escalier, les bras le long du corps, les yeux fixés sur son meilleur ami qui s'éloignait de lui sans un regard en arrière. Calum arriva à ce moment, donnant un coup d'épaule à Michael. Ils étaient dans la même classe, et Calum était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami.

 

«  **Toujours à faire la cour à Miss Blondinette ?**  », demanda Calum, taquin. Michael lui lança un regard noir.

 

«  **Ta gueule. Tu parles pas de lui comme ça.**  », grogna-t-il et Calum haussa les épaules en lui emboîtant le pas. Il connaissait Michael maintenant, après trois ans passés dans la même classe. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de parler de Luke, même si Michael pouvait passer son temps à se plaindre de son meilleur ami. «  **Et je ne lui fais la cour.**  », ajouta Michael quand ils furent au deuxième étage. Calum rit.

 

«  **Si ça te fait plaisir. Tu viens au devoir de cet aprem' ou est-ce que je dois trouver une excuse à ton absence ?**  », demanda Calum. La porte de leur salle n'étant pas encore ouverte, ils s'assirent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Michael réfléchit à la question. S'il allait à ce devoir, ce serait uniquement pour Luke. Pour le voir le regarder avec fierté. Il soupira.

 

«  **Je viendrais.**  », souffla-t-il. Calum opina, un sourire taquin aux lèvres mais il ne dit rien. Ils entrèrent en classe quelques minutes plus tard. Michael ne dit rien d'autre de toute la matinée, ruminant dans son coin des propos que Calum ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait pas non plus à comprendre.

 

Pour le déjeuner, Calum suivit Michael jusqu'au réfectoire. En temps normal, ils rejoignaient Luke devant l'entrée pour manger ensemble. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Luke n'était toujours pas là. Michael sortit son téléphone.

 

«  **T'es où ?**  », aboya-t-il dès que son ami eut décrocher. Il fronça les sourcils et Calum sentit la colère se déployer en Michael. «  **Fais chier.**  », marmonna-t-il en raccrochant quelques secondes plus tard.

 

«  **Il est où ?**  », s'enquit Calum. Michael s'engouffra avec humeur dans le self, donnant un coup de pied dans une barrière en passant, simplement pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était hors de lui.

 

«  **Parti bouffer avec un mec en ville.**  », cracha Michael et Calum n'ajouta rien. Pas par peur de se faire arracher un oeil – quoi que ça entrait quand même en ligne de compte – mais simplement parce que Michael n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'enfonce encore plus dans la merde qu'il ne l'était actuellement même s'il prétendait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

 

Le repas fut silencieux. Le reste de la journée aussi. Calum tapota l'épaule de Michael quand il quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement et que Michael était appuyé à la grille, une cigarette à la main.

 

«  **Bon week-end, mec.**  », le salua Calum puis il partit. Sans rien attendre de la part de son ami. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre à part attendre pour Michael vu que Luke était allé courir. C'était une habitude qui avait commencé plusieurs mois auparavant et qui persistait encore maintenant. Michael finit sa cigarette puis se rendit chez Luke, les pieds shootant dans tout ce qu'il trouva sur son passage. Il était dans une humeur sombre et rien ne le calmait mieux que la présence de Luke. Sauf que jamais il ne le lui dirait. Il souleva la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami, se glissant dans la pièce sans encombre. Il avait franchi cette fenêtre plus de fois qu'il avait dû franchir la porte d'entrée de chez lui. Il déposa son sac sur le sol et s'assit sur le lit. Il pouvait entendre Liz s'affairer de l'autre côté de la porte. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, il refusait d'aller la voir. Il n'était pas prêt à faire d'efforts pour se montrer agréable auprès d'elle. Il attrapa un livre sur la table de nuit de Luke et le feuilleta jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne rentre enfin de sa course. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il était transpirant, les cheveux collés sur le front. Il ne parut pas surpris de trouver Michael assis sur son lit. Il attrapa une serviette et des vêtements propres puis se rendit dans la salle de bain. Michael aurait aimé pouvoir se mettre en colère à ce manque d'attention, mais il n'en avait aucune droit. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

 

Luke revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la serviette humide à la main. Il posa son regard sur son ami.

 

«  **Je vais manger, tu viens ou tu préfères te la jouer à la Cullen dans ma chambre ?**  », demanda-t-il. Michael lui adressa un doigt d'honneur, une grimace déformant son visage pâle.

 

«  **Je suis passé par la fenêtre.**  », répondit Michael et Luke haussa un sourcil.

 

«  **Parce que tu crois que depuis six ans que tu passes par ma fenêtre au moins une fois par jour ma mère ne s'est jamais douté de rien ? Ta foi en elle me surprend.**  », dit Luke avant de sortir de la chambre. Michael jeta le livre avec humeur. Il avait faim. Il rejoignit Luke et Liz, un regard piteux posé sur cette dernière qui le servit en riant.

 

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre quand elle annonça qu'elle allait rejoindre des amies pour un verre. Michael s'assit de nouveau sur le lit et Luke s'appuya à la porte fermée, les bras croisés.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Michael ?**  », demanda-t-il et Michael le regarda longuement sans bouger, semblant à peine respirer.

 

«  **Tu m'as dit que je pouvais venir.**  », répondit Michael après de longues secondes de silence qui leur semblèrent durer des années complètes. Luke émit un rire sec.

 

«  **La semaine dernière je t'ai dit que tu pouvais aller te faire voir, tu l'as fait aussi ?**  », s'exclama Luke. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière sa mère et, inconsciemment, son estomac se tordit. Maintenant il était seul avec Michael et il savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez fort pour repousser le garçon. Il le voulait tellement fort. Sauf qu'il le voulait autrement. Il le voulait entièrement.

 

«  **Luke, s'il te plaît.**  », murmura Michael en se levant. Maintenant qu'il était debout, Luke était sûr qu'il ne serait jamais capable de refuser un toucher de Michael. Il aurait aimé être capable d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, pourtant à la place il dénoua ses bras, les laissant pendre le long de son corps. Michael ne détourna pas le regard, suppliant Luke de lui laisser une chance. Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà que Luke n'avait aucune arme face à lui.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  », demanda encore une fois Luke, sa voix trop faible pour transmettre la force qu'il voulait dégager. Le corps de Michael était collé au sien et c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il voulait simplement entendre Michael dire qu'il était là parce qu'il avait besoin de Luke autant que ce dernier avait besoin de lui. L'entendre dire qu'il était là parce qu'il en avait envie.

 

«  **Laisse-moi rester.**  », murmura Michael, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Luke, sa langue à quelques millimètres de Luke qui n'attendait que ça. Il n'eut pas besoin de formuler de réponse : ses bras se nouèrent autour de la nuque de Michael, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser affamé. Il avait envie de Michael. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant que ce n'était pas vrai. C'était la seule vérité qu'il connaissait : il était amoureux de Michael.

 

«  **Laisse-moi rester avec toi.**  », supplia Michael quand leur baiser prît fin avant d'en instiguer un deuxième. Luke se laissa aller au toucher de Michael sur sa peau, sous son tee-shirt. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était torse nu tandis que Michael retirait ses propres vêtements. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, ni à réfléchir. N'arrivait pas à se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles il aurait dû repousser l'autre garçon. Il en voulait plus. Alors il attira Michael contre lui, sa bouche dévorant la sienne sans aucune retenue. Ils se connaissaient assez bien maintenant sur le plan sexuel pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas faire. Michael lui retira son pantalon et son boxer avant de l'attirer vers le lit. Tout allait trop vite.

 

«  **Michael.**  », tenta de raisonner Luke mais déjà la langue de son ami était sur son torse, se rapprochant beaucoup trop dangereusement de son sexe en érection. Il abandonna le combat, gémissant autant qu'il en ressentait l'envie.

 

Michael remonta à son visage quand il eut terminé sa fellation.

 

«  **Tu as des préservatifs ?**  », demanda-t-il, essoufflé, juste avant d'embrasser de nouveau Luke. Ce dernier avait les mains accrochées au dos de son meilleur ami, le plaisir présent dans chaque fibre de son être. Dans un état brumeux, il tendit la main vers la table de nuit. Michael savait où étaient rangés les préservatifs et le lubrifiant, il avait juste besoin de reprendre pieds quelques instants. Quand il eut enfilé le préservatif et qu'il l'eut lubrifié, il se pencha pour embrasser encore une fois Luke tandis qu'il le pénétrait.

 

«  **Oh, merde...**  », geint Luke, sa main droite sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas se laisser emporter par les mouvements de bassin de Michael. Ils jouirent à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Michael retira le préservatif et le jeta avant de s'habiller. Luke était assis, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était suite à leurs efforts ou simplement parce que son coeur se brisait encore un peu plus.

 

«  **Reste.**  », demanda Luke, sa voix portant suffisamment pour que Michael se tourne vers lui.

 

«  **On en a déjà parlé, Luke. Je ne reste pas. On est pas un couple. À demain.**  », déclara-t-il puis il passa par la fenêtre, laissant Luke les yeux humides et la poitrine douloureuse. Ça devait cesser. Ou il allait y laisser beaucoup plus que des plumes. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Si Michael ne voulait pas lui donner plus, alors il lui devait au moins la liberté. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, entouré par l'odeur de Michael dans ses draps. Ça devait changer. Il devait lutter pour espérer se sauver.

 

Plus jamais il ne laisserait Michael avoir tous les droits sur lui.

 

**[...]**

 

Le petit-déjeune avait un goût amère maintenant que Luke était déterminé à ne plus se laisser faire. Comme si tout était teinté, entaché à jamais. Liz, qui connaissait son fils par coeur, le regardait mâchonner son croissant d'un air morne sans oser prendre la parole. Son mari, Andy, lui, ne fit pas attention. Il fit sursauter son fils en parlant.

 

«  **Michael ne se joint pas à nous ce week-end ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke inspira profondément.

 

«  **Non...**  », répondit-il. « **Il est … occupé.**  », ajouta-t-il. À son plus grand bonheur son père ne posa aucune autre question, pourtant sa mère avait sur lui un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

 

«  **Penses-tu qu'il viendra quand même dîner avec nous demain soir ?**  », demanda-t-elle. Il était de connaissance commune que Michael venait dîner chez les Hemmings tous les dimanches soir. Luke haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas**. », dit-il. Sa mère haussa les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Andy, qui lisait le journal, reprit la conversation.

 

«  **Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'une fois depuis votre rencontre où vous vous soyez fait la gueule plus de quelques heures, il sera là demain soir.**  », annonça-t-il, puis il tourna une page, laissant finalement la pièce dans un grand silence.

 

Luke aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que cette fois il se trompait. Lui expliquer que tout était différent parce que le garçon avec lequel il passait des heures à jouer aux Playmobil ou aux Lego était maintenant celui avec lequel il avait des rapports sexuels. Michael était maintenant ce garçon qui entrait dans sa chambre en catimini, qui couchait avec lui, et qui le laissait seul dans des draps souillés. Luke ne savait pas si les draps étaient réellement plus souillés que son corps d'être utilisé de la sorte, sans aucun sentiment derrière. Quand Michael repartait, Luke se sentait toujours humilié, seul et tellement triste. Et il n'était plus capable de pardonner tout ça à Michael. Parce que Michael aurait dû sentir, Michael aurait dû comprendre. Il aurait dû voir les nouvelles failles présentes dans le coeur de Luke chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Il aurait dû pouvoir lire sur son visage ce qui le torturait.

 

Il aurait dû sentir à quel point Luke l'aimait. Et il aurait dû l'épargner.

 

Alors, non, Michael ne viendrait pas dîner le lendemain. Liz attrapa la main de son fils et la caressa tendrement sans demander plus d'explications. Elle comprenait. Le téléphone de Luke n'arrêta pas de sonner de la journée. Des appels et des sms de son meilleur ami arrivaient sans cesse. Toutes les heures, de nouveaux appels s'affichaient sur son écran avec des sms qui suivaient, demandant avec humeur pourquoi Luke refusait de répondre.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien qui pourrait faire comprendre à Michael la douleur qui existait maintenant dans le coeur de Luke. Il avait mal, et il n'était plus apte à souffrir davantage. Ça devait prendre fin. Il n'était plus d'accord pour se laisser détruire au nom d'un amour qui n'avait été, jusqu'à présent, que douleur et déceptions.

 

L'écran de son téléphone s'illumina encore une fois, le visage souriant de Michael s'affichant. Luke était assis sur son lit, les genoux remontés contre son torse. Son regard était posé sur l'appareil, la main tendue. Il hésitait. Malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait, il hésita à refuser l'appel. Parce que Michael était son ami. Pourtant il pressa le bouton rouge, regardant avec soulagement la photo de son meilleur ami disparaître. Jamais il n'aurait pensé autant craindre ses appels ou même ses messages. Ils pouvaient avoir des discussions totalement banales, normale, Luke le savait. Mais il savait aussi que si Michael le touchait, alors il n'aurait plus jamais la force de le repousser. Parce que, même si ça ne durait jamais longtemps, durant ces instants Michael aimait son corps autant que Luke aurait aimé qu'il le fasse le reste du temps. Quand il était en Luke, Luke pouvait prétendre que c'était réel. Il pouvait toujours se raccrocher à la certitude que ça se reproduirait bientôt quand il était sur le point de sombrer.

 

Même ce n'était pas réel, c'était suffisant à Luke pour espérer. Suffisant pour s'accrocher. Lâcher prise maintenant c'était abandonner une part de lui volontairement. Faire son deuil de son amour pour Michael.

 

Il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre et son coeur se serra. Il savait que c'était Michael, et il savait que Michael l'avait vu étant donné que la lumière de sa chambre était allumée. Il resta néanmoins assis, les mains crispées sur la housse de sa couette. S'il se levait, alors il laisserait Michael entrer. Il laisserait Michael le détruire encore un peu plus, parce qu'au moins, dans ces moments là, il y avait la trace de Michael dans sa vie.

 

Dans l'obscurité extérieure, il apercevait le visage de Michael, baigné de lumière lunaire, ses yeux cherchant le corps de Luke. Ce dernier posa un pied par terre. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire une exception. Peut-être que, cette fois-ci, Michael resterait. Il voulait tellement y croire. Il posa son deuxième pied sur le sol, se préparant à se lever quand il se souvint des phrases de Michael. «  **On est pas un couple. Je ne reste pas.**  ». Alors, il attendit en silence que Michael ne s'éloigne enfin de sa chambre.

 

«  _Putain, c'est quoi le problème ?! Luke...._  », envoya Michael quelques minutes plus tard.

 

Luke fixa son écran longuement avant de se coucher dans son lit, une larme roulant le long de sa joue. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'absence de Michael lui faisait plus mal ou non que sa présence. Il avait tellement besoin de lui qu'il aurait pu lui demander de le rejoindre, là, maintenant. Simplement pour sentir une dernière fois la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne en sachant parfaitement que cette fois-là serait la dernière.

 

Le dimanche fut encore plus difficile pour Luke. Parce que, contrairement aux espoirs d'Andy, Michael ne vint pas à leur dîner. Il n'appela même pas pour se décommander. Andy répéta, durant tout le repas, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Que ça ne ressemblait pas au Michael qu'il connaissait. Liz, plus silencieuse, annonça que s'il ne venait pas se joindre à eux, alors il devait avoir une très bonne excuse. Luke, lui, ne dit rien. Il planta ses ongles dans la chair de sa cuisse jusqu'à y laisser des marques sanguinolentes. Elles ne seraient jamais aussi douloureuse que son coeur à l'absence de Michael. Oui, il était celui qui avait refusé d'adresser la parole à Michael, il le savait. Pourtant, tout au fond de son coeur, il espérait que le garçon viendrait quand même. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais manqué un seul de leurs dîners depuis qu'ils les avaient instaurés. La blessure était encore plus profonde que les jours d'avant. Il aurait pu appeler Michael, le supplier de lui pardonner. Rejeter la faute sur les cours, sur la fatigue. Trouver un moyen de lui mentir encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

 

Il ne le fit pas. Il s'endormit au son de ses propres sanglots, le dernier sms de Michael ouvert sur son téléphone.

 

«  _Luke, ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas..._  »

 

Le poignard dans son âme tournait sans arrêt sur lui-même, lui montrant à quel point il avait besoin de son meilleur ami. Il eut une nuit plus qu'agitée. Il demanda à sa mère de le déposer, pour ne pas devoir prendre le métro avec Michael et elle le conduisit, sans poser aucune question. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, puis descendit. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir les grilles, tourna sur la droite pour prendre une allée parallèle pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal. Il ne voulait croiser personne. Il voulait s'asseoir au fond de la salle et laisser le temps s'écouler, espérant ne plus souffrir autant au fur et à mesure des heures. Même s'il en doutait grandement.

 

Michael arriva bien en avance, posté devant la porte principale, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Si Luke refusait de lui parler, soit, mais il lui devait une explication. Calum le rejoignit au moment où la sonnerie les fit sursauter.

 

«  **Je t'ai encore jamais vu à la porte avant l'heure d'aller en cours.**  », dit Calum avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Michael lui lança un regard noir que Calum essuya d'un haussement d'épaules.

 

«  **J'attendais Luke.**  », grogna-t-il en suivant son ami dans le hall avant de monter les escaliers. Calum haussa les sourcils.

 

«  **Il est déjà en cours. Il était en train de discuter avec un prof tout à l'heure.**  », dit Calum, son sac pendant négligemment sur son épaule, ses yeux cherchant un jeune homme blond sur lequel il avait un énorme crush depuis l'année précédente et auquel il n'avait jamais osé adresser la parole.

 

«  **Tu l'as vu ?!**  », s'écria Michael, attirant l'attention de plusieurs élèves dans le couloir. En vérité, il attirait toujours l'attention. Tellement de filles de l'établissement avaient un coup de coeur pour Michael, bien qu'il ne se montre jamais sous son meilleur jour. Luke pensait que c'était le maquillage et les tatouages. Calum, lui, pariait sur la haute stature et ses yeux émeraudes. En tout cas, il était de notoriété publique que le garçon le plus courtisé de leur lycée était Michael. Juste avant Luke. Et aucun des deux n'en avait rien à faire.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer des trucs, hein, si je sais ce qu'il a fait c'est pas parce que je lui ai mis un mouchard, hein. Je ne suis pas aussi atteint que toi.**  », souffla Calum, ses yeux ancrés aux mouvements du garçon blond, Ashton. Ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année précédente, quand Ashton avait percuté Calum en se rendant au self en courant. Depuis, Calum n'avait jamais retrouvé la totalité de son coeur. Il soupçonnait Ashton d'en avoir volé une partie en le bousculant. Aussi fleur bleue que ça puisse paraître.

 

«  **Ta gueule !**  », répondit Michael, son professeur passant à leur côté à cet instant.

 

«  **Monsieur Clifford, votre langage !**  », s'écria-t-il et Michael eut la décence de baisser les yeux. Ils entrèrent en classe rapidement, Calum et Michael s'installant au fond de la salle, auprès de la fenêtre.

 

«  **Vous vous êtes pris la tête ?**  », souffla Calum une fois que ses affaires furent sorties. Michael haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre. Parce qu'il s'était rendu chez Luke le vendredi soir, pour une partie de jambes en l'air, mais il était aussi vrai que Luke avait refusé de déjeuner avec eux. Et qu'il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages ou appels de tout le week-end. Et ne l'avait pas non plus laissé entrer le samedi soir, quand, mort de froid, Michael avant attendu devant sa fenêtre.

 

«  **Peut-être.**  », murmura-t-il. Calum haussa un sourcil, son attention totalement déconnectée du cours qui se déroulait à l'avant de la salle.

 

«  **Peut-être ?! C'est ton meilleur ami, tu devrais savoir si vous vous êtes engueulés ou non.**  », affirma Calum et Michael était d'accord. Il aurait aimé que les choses soient aussi simples que ce qu'elles ne semblaient être pour les autres autour de lui.

 

«  **Ouais ben écoute, c'est pas aussi simple que ça les relations humaines.**  », cracha Michael, arrachant une page de son bloc notes pour la balancer en direction de la corbeille, pour le seul bénéfice de se défouler sur quelque chose. Calum croisa les bras sur la table, enfouit sa tête dedans, espérant que Michael n'entendrait pas son commentaire.

 

«  **Les relations humaines si, les relations sexuelles et amoureuses, ça non...**  »

 

Sauf que, bien entendu, personne ne parla à ce moment là, pas même leur professeur, offrant à Michael la meilleure des occasions pour l'entendre marmonner dans sa barbe.

 

«  **Qui est amoureux de qui ?**  », demanda-t-il, grincheux. Calum soupira.

 

«  **Personne.**  »

 

«  **Ouais, c'est ça. Le monde entier sait que tu craques pour Ashton, bouge-toi le cul et après tu pourras venir me donner des leçons sur mes amitiés.**  », ajouta Michael et Calum opina. Il connaissait trop bien Michael. Il connaissait ses doutes et ses pensées les plus profondes, celles qui lui-même refusait d'admettre.

 

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le silence entre eux. Pour le déjeuner, comme à leur habitude, ils allèrent attendre Luke à l'entée du self. Dix minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là et refusait de répondre aux appels de Michael. Calum attrapa son ami par le coude.

 

«  **On va manger, laisse tomber.**  », dit-il.

 

Quand leurs plateaux furent sur la table et qu'ils furent assis l'un en face de l'autre, Calum ne put retenir son commentaire.

 

«  **Maintenant tu ne me feras pas croire que vous ne vous êtes pas engueulé.**  », dit-il et Michael le regarda, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Luke, ils avaient couché ensemble, les bras de Luke fortement accrochés à son cou et à son dos. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que tout change du tout au tout ?!

 

**[...]**

 

«  **Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas...**  », commença Calum, portant sa fourchette à sa bouche. Lui et Michael était assis, tous les deux, au beau milieu du self, priant pour que les heures de l'après-midi passent rapidement, les libérant rapidement vers un week-end amplement mérité.

 

«  **Alors ne le fais pas.**  », grogna Michael, les bras croisés sur la table, jetant des regards noirs à tout élève ayant le malheur de s'approcher de leur table.

 

«  **Mais !**  », continua Calum, un sourire taquin aux lèvres et l'index levé en face du visage de Michael. «  **Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que Luke n'a pas mangé une seule fois avec nous depuis une semaine et que ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.**  », dit-il. Il ne voulait pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie, pourtant il avait besoin de comprendre, besoin que Michael en parle plutôt que de tout ressasser sans arrêt, se torturant avec cette histoire.

 

«  **Putain mais si jamais tu sais pas quoi faire de ton avenir, deviens détective privé. Avec ton sens de l'observation tu ferais de merveilles.**  », répondit Michael, beaucoup plus blessé qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Heureusement pour lui, Calum le connaissait par coeur et il pouvait voir la douleur sous le ton sarcastique de son ami.

 

«  **Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe.** », annonça Calum, son repas enfin terminé, il repoussa son plateau sur l'emplacement libre à sa droite, là où Luke s'asseyait toujours, avant. Calum n'avait pas autant d'affinités avec le garçon blond qu'il en avait avec Michael, pourtant il était prêt à avouer que Luke lui manquait. Que sa présence lui manquait réellement.

 

«  **Si je le savais, tu ne crois pas que j'aurais essayé d'améliorer les choses ?**  », demanda Michael, son regard maintenant posé sur son ami. Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes.

 

«  **Sans vouloir te vexer, tu peux être assez con. Je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper que tu ferais ce qu'il faut pour t'excuser si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.**  », avoua Calum, les sourcils froncés. Tout autour d'eux la vie étudiante continuait de défiler, les élèves se levaient de leurs tables pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe ou leurs amis. Néanmoins, à la table des deux garçons, tout semblait en suspens, comme un arrêt sur image. Comme si l'absence de Luke avait tout arrêté. Et c'était probablement le cas, à un certain point.

 

«  **C'est mon meilleur ami, Calum. Même mon orgueil mal placé peut s'en rendre compte. Je ne laisserais jamais ça nous séparer. Je ne sais simplement pas pourquoi il s'éloigne de moi. Pourtant on....**  », il s'interrompit puis se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas parler de leur relation particulière. En réalité il pouvait en parler, parce que Calum était son ami le plus proche mis à part Luke. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Parce que ce qu'il partageait avec Luke était spécial. Ça ne concernait qu'eux d'eux. En parler aurait rendu les choses trop compliquées. En parler aurait rendu les choses trop réelles.

 

«  **Pourtant il refuse même de venir manger avec nous, dans une salle avec 600 autres personnes.**  », finit Calum et Michael ferma les yeux. La réalité était différente quand elle était présentée de cette façon, néanmoins la douleur restait la même. Suite à cette affirmation, ils ne dirent plus rien. Le self commença à se vider alors ils suivirent le mouvement. Ils posèrent leur plateau, rejoignant la cour. Michael ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Luke du regard malgré tout. Chaque jeune homme blond assez grand était une excuse pour qu'il se dévisse la tête en cherchant à le reconnaître. À la vérité, il avait tort. Même les yeux fermés il aurait senti la présence de Luke à ses côtés.

 

Luke lui manquait. Il ne pouvait pas le nier même s'il refusait de l'avouer à Calum. Ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal était que ce n'étaient pas les contacts physiques et sexuels qui lui manquaient – même si … - non, c'était son ami. Il avait besoin de retrouver son meilleur ami. De pouvoir lui parler, l'écouter respirer à ses côtés devant un film. Le voir se pencher sur ses cahiers ou faire la moue au self devant un plat qui ne lui plaît pas. C'était un tout que Michael n'avait jamais pensé apprécier auparavant. Et pourtant, maintenant, il ne voulait plus que ça. Être de nouveau l'ami de Luke.

 

«  **Je vais pisser.**  », annonça Michael, tirant un rire de Calum qui lui adressa uniquement un signe de la main en réponse. Il resta quelques minutes à suivre Michael du regard, admirant les filles et les garçons qui se tournaient vers son ami, probablement inconsciemment, simplement pour avoir une chance d'être vus de Michael. Ce qui ne marchait pratiquement jamais parce que, qu'il l'admette ou non, Michael n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour Luke. Et c'était toujours le cas.

 

Une fille, assez jolie, fit un pas devant Michael, lui adressant la parole. De cette distance, Calum ne pouvait rien entendre de ses propos mais la réponse de son ami fut assez claire quand le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Calum avait envie d'aller la voir, de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas responsable, que Michael était simplement déjà pris. Mais ce n'était pas vrai – pas concrètement, en tout cas.

 

Il soupira, reculant pour se rendre dans son bâtiment, quand il sentit un corps contre le sien. Il se retourna tout d'un bloc, les joues déjà rouges d'embarras avant même de croiser le regard noisette d'Ashton.

 

«  **Hey, ça va bien ?**  », demanda Ashton. Il tendit la main vers le bras de Calum, y posant ses doigts froids et Calum aurait aimé lui demander de poser ses mains sur son visage, simplement pour lui remettre les idées au clair. Il ne put finalement qu'hocher la tête en réponse, agrippant les lanières de son sac et rejoignant sa salle de classe, sans un regard en arrière vers celui qui venait, encore une fois, de voler son coeur. Il s'appuya au mur, dans le couloir, une main posée sur la poitrine, priant pour que Michael prenne son temps aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas besoin de témoin de son état, merci bien !

 

Michael, lui, venait d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes du bâtiment scientifique du lycée, dans lequel peu de personnes se rendaient à l'heure du déjeuner, trop effrayés d'y croiser un professeur de physique ou d'SVT, qualifiés de bizarre parmi les élèves. Il y avait deux cabines et deux pissotières. Devant l'une d'elle, les yeux cernés et écarquillés, se tenait Luke. Il referma rapidement son pantalon et marcha jusqu'au lavabo comme si la personne à la porte ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Michael serra les dents. Il attendit, observant son meilleur ami se laver les mains tout en évitant son regard. Il attendit une réaction, un geste qui lui montrerait qu'il avait tort et que Luke était simplement en colère. Qu'il ne l'avait pas effacé de sa vie, à jamais.

 

Pourtant Luke se sécha les mains puis s'avança vers la porte, les yeux posés au sol. Quand il tendit la main vers la poignée, Michael l'intercepta. Luke eut un mouvement de recul, bien trop viscéral pour ne pas être blessant.

 

«  **Luke...**  », souffla Michael. Il cherchait le regard de son ami... qui ne se leva jamais vers le sien. Luke avait les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine pour prévenir tout nouveau contact que Michael voudrait instiguer. Il refusait tout contact.

 

«  **Non, Michael, non.**  », dit Luke, les yeux baissés vers le sol, tremblant comme une feuille. Michael recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculer contre le mur, tout envie d'aller aux toilettes disparue. Il regardait son ami, le coeur battant dans sa gorge, les mains moites crispées sur son jean. S'il ne pouvait plus toucher son meilleur ami sans que ce dernier ne se sente attaqué, alors il n'y avait plus rien à sauver de leur amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Luke inspira profondément avant de s'approcher encore une fois de la porte. Michael tendit la main de nouveau, trop désespéré pour abandonner son ami sans aucun combat.

 

«  **Arrête !**  », s'écria Luke, reposant la main contre son ventre. Michael recula, laissant le passage ouvert pour Luke.

 

«  **Toute la semaine je suis venu frapper à ta fenêtre, Luke. Pas un seul soir tu n'as eu le courage de m'ouvrir. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**  », demanda Michael, la colère absente de sa voix malgré l'intention qu'il avait. Il aurait aimé crier, se démener bec et ongle. Mais il avait seulement mal de voir son meilleur ami s'éloigner de lui sans lui laisser aucune chance de comprendre.

 

«  **Tu devrais connaître, mieux que quiconque, la raison de ma colère, Michael !**  », cria Luke et cette fois il sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Michael totalement médusé et perdu. Il ressortit, rejoignit Calum et haussa les épaules quand ce dernier lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

 

Il refusa d'en parler même quand Calum lui posa des questions. Son coeur était lourd et douloureux. Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à la fin de la journée, se refusant même à répondre aux professeurs qui s'inquiétèrent pour lui devant son absence de mordant.

 

Calum le regarda partir en soupirant, ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait aider son ami. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand deux yeux noisettes se plantèrent dans les siens. Ashton.

 

«  **Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.**  », annonça-t-il, ses fossettes apparaissant sur ses joues rondes. Le coeur de Calum battait la chamade. Il avait rêvé ce moment tellement de fois qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit réel.

 

«  **Oui.**  », dit Calum et ce fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à formuler. Ashton sourit encore plus, ses yeux pétillèrent puis il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Calum.

 

«  **J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive.**  », annonça Ashton, son sourire toujours aux lèvres et Calum ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi répondre. Il voulait parler, tendre la main et toucher la peau de ce garçon qui avait hanté ses fantasmes tellement de mois et de semaines. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il hocha simplement la tête.

 

«  **Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir perdu ta langue ?**  », taquina Ashton. Calum ouvrit simplement la bouche pour montrer que sa langue était bien présente quoique inactive. Le rire qui sortit de la gorge d'Ashton lui donna des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale et sur les bras.

 

«  **Tu as froid. Je vais te laisser rentrer. Prends quand même ça, s'il te plaît.**  », dit-il en déposant un carré de papier dans le creux de la main de Calum avant de s'éloigner après un dernier signe de la main. Sur la feuille de papier, dans une écriture fine et élégante, se trouvait un prénom, un numéro de téléphone et une adresse mail. Calum ferma les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un, à Luke ou Michael. Pourtant il rentra simplement chez lui, s'accrochant au numéro d'Ashton comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Juste avant de dîner, il envoya un message.

 

«  _Je ne comprends pas._  »

 

Il se refusa à retoucher son téléphone jusqu'au lendemain, trop apeuré de la réponse d'Ashton mais encore plus effrayé de devoir faire face à son absence de réponse.

 

**[...]**

 

Luke était dans les bras de sa mère, allongés sur le sofa, tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

 

«  **Tu veux en parler ?**  », demanda-t-elle doucement. Son fils était rentré une heure auparavant, son sac lancé dans le couloir, avant de venir poser sa tête sur ses genoux, sans même la saluer ni lui adresser la parole. Elle avait élevé trois garçons, Luke était son cadet. Elle avait appris à ne pas trop en demander pour les laisser venir à elle à leur propre rythme. Luke secoua la tête, les yeux résolument fixés sur la télévision éteinte. Liz opina tout en continuant de lui masser le cuir chevelu. Quand son mari rentra, elle lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard, alors il partit dans une autre pièce après avoir embrassé leurs deux fronts.

 

«  **Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'absence de Michael?**  », souffla-t-elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse orale : les muscles de son fils se crispèrent au possible à l'énonciation du prénom de son meilleur ami. Luke ferma les yeux, laissant les doigts de sa mère masser son cuir chevelu, espérant qu'elle en chasserait les souvenirs de Michael, les caresses de Michael, ses soupirs et le goût de sa peau. Tout ça tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Luke et chaque seconde qui passait lui donnait envie d'appeler son ami pour lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait. Que rien n'avait d'importance, qu'il avait simplement besoin de lui à ses côtés.

 

«  **Pas vraiment.**  », répondit-il.

 

Il était triste, non pas à cause de l'absence de Michael – bien que ça y jouait un très grand rôle – mais encore plus parce que son meilleur ami ne comprenait pas. Il aurait dû savoir, dû comprendre sans que Luke n'ait besoin de le formuler. Michael aurait dû savoir avant même que Luke ne s'en rende compte. Il aurait dû.... aimer Luke suffisamment pour ne pas le faire souffrir inutilement.

 

«  **Chéri.**  », commença sa mère et il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il l'avait entendu tellement de fois auparavant alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. C'était l'avantage d'être le cadet : il connaissait déjà toutes les leçons de moral que sa mère avait faites à ses grands frères. C'était ça, aussi, l'interêt d'avoir des grands frères : on fait les mêmes erreurs qu'eux sans jamais en avoir retenu aucune leçon.

 

«  **Tu le connais depuis des années. Je ne te dit pas que tu dois rester son ami pour cette raison. Néanmoins, c'est pour cette raison que tu lui dois une chance de s'expliquer. Si vous êtes trop différents maintenant, alors soit. Mais ne tire pas un trait sur votre amitié sans lui donner l'occasion de s'expliquer, d'accord ?**  », demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce sans jamais cesser de lui masser le cuir chevelu. C'était exactement ce discours que Luke avait entendu, des années auparavant. Au mot près. Et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère avait rechigné. Il était tellement plus simple d'ignorer le problème.

 

Sauf qu'il ne pensait pas que son frère était amoureux de son meilleur ami avec lequel il couchait plus que régulièrement, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

 

«  **Si tu le dis.**  », bougonna-t-il.

 

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, attendant patiemment que l'heure du dîner arrive. Andy s'étonna encore une fois de l'absence de Michael dans leur maison jusqu'à ce que sa femme ne lui mette un coup de pied discret sous la table. Luke balaya la question d'un soupir. Il s'excuse auprès de ses parents une fois qu'il eut terminé son assiette et se retira dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lampe de chevet, assis sur son lit. Il leva les yeux au plafond, comme s'il pourrait trouver une réponse gravée à cet endroit là.

 

Un grattement à sa fenêtre le fit se figer. Il ne respirait plus et ne savait plus non plus comment se déplacer. Il savait qui était là, il pouvait imaginer le visage pâle sans même avoir besoin de se lever. Il avait rêvé de voir Michael à sa fenêtre tellement de fois qu'il lui semblait maintenant déplacé de prier pour qu'il s'en aille.

 

Quelques semaines auparavant il aurait même supplié pour que Michael ne vienne frapper avant d'enjamber sa fenêtre pour se glisser dans son lit. Sauf que maintenant il n'était plus uniquement question de sexe. Il en allait de la survie de Luke. Et de son c?ur.

 

Un deuxième coup contre la vitre fit accélérer son coeur. Pouvait-il réellement laisser entrer son meilleur ami ? Contre tout attente, il se vit se lever, sa main remontant la partie basse de sa fenêtre à guillotine. Là, dans les pâles rayons de lune, il croisa le regard triste et perdu de son ami. Il recula, après avoir fait signe à Michael de rentrer.

 

Luke reprit sa place sur son lit, le coeur dans la gorge, quand il ne vit pas les pieds ni les mains de son ami passer par la fenêtre. Et si Michael refusait d'entrer ?!

 

Au moment où la panique commença à prendre le dessus, Michael entra dans la chambre, ses cheveux ébouriffés, et ses yeux cernés. Toute vie semblait avoir quitté son visage en une semaine. Cette si longue semaine durant laquelle il ne s'était presque pas adresser la parole. Sept petits jours qui avaient, au final, tout changer dans leurs vies.

 

Michael se redressa, laissant son regard redécouvrir cette chambre qu'il connaissait si bien mais qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir oubliée. Luke baissa les yeux vers ses chaussettes. Il avait rêvé de cet instant tout en le craignant. Il savait ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, était si leur amitié allait y survivre. Si son amour allait y survivre. Si son coeur allait s'en sortir.

 

«  **Hey.**  », murmura Michael.

 

C'était suffisant pour que Luke ressente le besoin de serrer Michael dans ses bras. De le garder contre lui jusqu'à ce que toutes leurs blessures disparaissent. Merde, il était amoureux de ce garçon qu'il avait repoussé de toutes ses forces alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : le garder à jamais à ses côtés.

 

Luke se leva, empreint d'une colère qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis la semaine précédente, quand Michael était sorti de son lit, le laissant brisé et en attente de tellement plus. Il s'approcha de Michael, lentement, respirant fortement. Et il le gifla.

 

Michael porta une main à sa joue.

 

«  **T'es malade ?**  », s'écria-t-il. Luke ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés à ceux en face de lui.

 

«  **Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit qu'une gifle. Tu mériterais pire que ça, Michael.**  », lâcha Luke, placide et impassible. Aucune émotion n'était lisible sur son visage. Michael fit un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas, pourtant il préférait se prendre des gifles plutôt que de devoir faire face à l'indifférence de son meilleur ami. Au moins Luke ne s'était pas écarté de lui comme s'il avait été dégoûté à l'idée de leurs peaux se touchant.

 

«  **Au moins tu m'adresses la parole.**  », remarqua Michael, soulagé de pouvoir se tenir devant Luke. De pouvoir se sentir enfin comme chez lui, dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **On a fait un erreur, Michael.**  », dit enfin Luke, les mains crispées, la mâchoire serrée. Michael haussa les sourcils en une question muette.

 

«  **Quand tu m'as proposé d'améliorer notre amitié j'ai cru que ça me rapprocherait de toi, au moins physiquement. Mais on a eu tort. On a détruit notre amitié. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, mais après avoir couché avec toi je me suis senti privé de mon droit à me tourner vers toi dès que quelque chose ne va pas. J'avais si mal de ne plus t'avoir comme ami. De ne plus avoir aucun lien avec toi.**  », expliqua Luke. Sa voix trembla à peine mais suffisamment pour que Michael l'entende et sente son coeur se briser.

 

«  **Je serais toujours là pour toi, Luke. Peu importe le reste.**  », murmura Michael aussi fort qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se resserrer de seconde en seconde.

 

«  **Alors pourquoi est-ce que, durant ces dernières semaines, j'ai fait face à tout, tout seul ? Chaque doute, chaque crainte, chaque envie que je pouvais avoir, je n'ai pas pu t'en parler...**  », répondit Luke. Il se tourna, dos à Michael, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son désarroi, cette douleur qu'il tentait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cette douleur qui était la seule chose qui le rattachait à son amour pour Michael.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?**  », demanda Michael, perplexe. Luke ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus, il devait se montrer calme et maître de lui-même. Sinon cette conversation ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à les briser et les éloigner encore plus l'un de l'autre.

 

«  **A quel moment, Michael ?! Celui où tu me prenais comme si j'étais une pute ou celui où tu repartais par ma fenêtre parce que tu avais eu ce que tu voulais ? Dis-moi ! À quel moment est-ce que j'aurais dû venir te voir pour te parler de tout ça ?! À table, le midi, avec Calum en spectateur pour compter les points ?! Tu as refusé d'être mon meilleur ami à partir du moment où tu as foutu ta queue en moi. Alors dis-moi à quel moment j'aurai dû te parler de mon coeur qui se brisait ?!**  », maintenant Luke criait et il n'essayait plus de contenir sa colère.

 

Il avait besoin de s'exprimer. Besoin d'enfin être libre et d'être lui-même face à Michael.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas juste, Luke.**  », émit timidement Michael, les sourcils toujours froncés, les bras enroulés autour de son torse, tentant désespérément de ne pas souffrir des attaques de son ami. Luke se retourna d'un seul bloc, les yeux enflammés, la furie lisible dans chacun de ses traits. Maintenant la colère était présente et tant pis pour les survivants.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas juste ?!**  », exulta-t-il. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire que ses parents puissent l'entendre, rien à faire du fait qu'il pourrait blesser les sentiments de Michael. Qui avait pris en compte ses sentiments à lui ?! «  **JE ne suis pas juste ?! Alors que tu es celui qui s'est comporté comme un con ?! Non, mais tu rigoles, là ?!**  », cria-t-il. Michael resserra ses bras autour de son torse puis fit un pas en arrière. Son dos reposait contre la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais vu Luke aussi hors de lui.

 

«  **On était deux dans la prise de décision, Luke.**  », répondit Michael, tentant, tant bien que mal, de garder son calme. Si le problème de Luke était qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, alors ils étaient tous les deux responsables.

 

«  **Oh, mais bien sûr, suis-je bête ?! Nous avons pris la décision ensemble. Et à quel moment est-ce que tu m'as expliqué qu'à partir du moment où tu aurais eu ton orgasme avec moi, tu ne serais plus mon ami ? Qu'on ne pourrait plus se voir en dehors de tes escapades dans mon lit ? Que tu partirais dès que tu aurais joui ? À quel moment est-ce qu'on en a parlé ?! Parce qu'il me semble que quand tu m'as présenté l'idée tu as dit que ça serait pour améliorer notre amitié. Tu appelles ça améliorer ?! Moi j'appelle ça anéantir. Et je refuse que tu rejettes la faute sur moi. TU es celui qui n'a pas su dissocier sexe et amitié alors je t'interdis de m'en vouloir et de dire qu'on a été deux à prendre la décision.**  », continuait de crier Luke. La portée d'entrée se referma silencieusement : en entandant les voix des deux garçons, Liz et Andy avaient pris la décision de les laisser seuls pour régler leurs problèmes. Leur discussion semblait bien assez douloureuse pour ne pas, en plus, avoir besoin d'une audience. De deux parents inquiets d'entendre leurs garçons se déchirer.

 

«  **C'est plus simple comme ça, Luke.**  », répondit Michael. Son regard était franc quoique teinté d'un éclat de douleur que Luke faisait de son mieux pour ne pas voir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le combat maintenant. Il ne pouvait baisser les bras. Ils devaient terminé cette conversation et enfin dire ces choses qu'ils cachaient depuis tellement longtemps.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  »

 

«  **Parce que l'amour ça ne suffit pas, Luke. Ça ne suffit pas.** », souffla Michael. Il se tourna légèrement. Sur la table de nuit de Luke, dans un cadre beige, trônait une photo d'eux deux, enlacés, endormis dans l'herbe du jardin l'été précédent. Tout avait toujours semblé si simple avant.

 

«  **C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Michael. Tu prends ce que tu veux et tu déclares que ça t'appartient. Je ne t'appartiens pas, Michael !**  », hurla Luke, les larmes ruisselant librement sur son visage et Michael comprit enfin ce qu'il avait prétendu ne pas voir durant des mois voire des années : Luke était amoureux de lui. En dépit de son égoïsme, des blessures qu'il lui avait infligées. En dépit de lui-même, il l'aimait. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou penser, en son for intérieur, Michael avait toujours aimé Luke et l'aimerait à jamais.

 

Michael s'avança et embrassa Luke qui eut la présence d'esprit de le repousser ardemment.

 

«  **Je ne t'appartiens pas !**  », cria de nouveau Luke. Michael se tenait face à lui, les bras le long du corps, les yeux incandescents de sentiments qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait comprendre. «  **Je ne suis pas une chose dont on dispose. Tu ne peux pas me laisser en plan quand tu n'as plus besoin de moi.**  », continua de déblatérer Luke. Ses mains tremblaient de la colère qui animait son corps.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté, alors ?**  », questionna Michael. Luke le fusilla du regard.

 

«  **Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, connard !**  », cracha-t-il. Luke ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il constata l'absence de ses parents avec surprise avant de prendre un verre d'eau pour se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient toujours.

 

«  **Je t'aime aussi.**  », déclara Michael, qui l'avait suivi silencieusement. Luke se tourna vers lui.

 

«  **Mais tu ne crois en rien, Michael. Tu prends sans jamais rien donner. Tu n'attends rien de personne donc tu nous condamnes à ne rien attendre de toi. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas ça aimer quelqu'un !**  », répondit Luke avec véhémence. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Tu as tort. Je crois en toi, Luke. Et je crois en nous.**  », souffla-t-il avant de s'avancer pour coincer Luke entre son corps et le plan de travail contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Luke posa son verre avant de se débattre.

 

«  **Non, Michael, arrête.**  », demanda-t-il, sa voix aussi tremblante que ses mains maintenant. Michael plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Luke, à la limite de son pantalon, sa bouche posée contre la peau blanche de son cou. Il savait que Luke ne pouvait pas lui résister et, même si c'était mal, il en profitait pour enfin terminée cette conversation.

 

«  **J'avais besoin d'être proche de toi, plus proche que nous ne l'étions déjà. La seule idée que j'ai eue a été de te proposer cette 'amélioration'. Je voulais toucher ta peau, connaître ton goût, ta chaleur. Savoir comment tu gémissais, comment mon prénom sonnerait dans ta bouche durant l'orgasme. Voir ton sourire, avoir tes yeux plantés dans les miens. Tes mains accrochées à mes épaules. J'avais besoin de plus, Luke. Besoin de savoir que je t'avais comme personne d'autre ne t'avait. Parce que l'amour ne suffit pas, mais je me suis dit que, peut-être, si je marquais ton corps alors tu serais à moi, d'une certaine façon. Que jamais tu ne me laisserais tomber.**  », avoua Michael d'une voix tremblante, ses yeux emplis de larmes difficilement contenues.

 

Luke ferma les yeux, ses mains étaient posées à plat sur le plan de travail de chaque côté de son bassin. Il était en contact avec le corps de Michael mais il ne le touchait pas volontairement. C'était toute la nuance dont il avait besoin pour digérer ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Par réflexe, il lui donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule. Michael grogna sous la douleur.

 

«  **Je suppose que je l'ai mérité.**  », nota-t-il, impassible. Les larmes avaient disparu, sa faiblesse passagère venait de s'envoler. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Luke, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre.

 

Luke posa sa main droite dans la nuque de Michael. Il ne lui avait pas dit les mots qu'il attendait, il n'avait pas dit 'Je t'aime', il n'en avait pas besoin. Il venait d'avouer, à sa manière, qu'il était amoureux de Luke et c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour espérer de nouveau, suffisant pour savoir que, dorénavant, ils pourraient essayer de construire quelque chose. Même si Michael était terrorisé.

 

«  **L'amour peut suffire, Michael.**  », souffla Luke, sa main caressant les muscles tendus du coup de son meilleur ami. Il ne le prenait toujours pas dans ses bras, laissant une marge de sécurité, une issue de secours avant de totalement lâcher prise. Michael renifla.

 

«  **Mes parents m'aiment, Luke. Donc non, ça ne suffit pas.**  », marmonna Michael, son visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de Luke, des frissons se propageant le long de sa colonne vertébrale sous la pulpe des doigts de son ami qui massait chacun de ses muscles tendus. Luke retira sa main au grand damne de Michael, la posa sur son menton et lui fit relever la tête pour croiser son regard.

 

«  **Toi et moi, Michael. On a toujours été différents. Depuis quand est-ce que tu laisses tes parents te dire ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas faire ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils ont autant de poids dans ta vie que tu ne tentes plus rien par peur de finir comme eux ? Michael, toi et moi, on trouvera notre place dans le monde. On la créera s'il le faut. Toi et moi, Michael ?**  », souffla Luke, ses yeux admirant ceux en face de lui qui le regardaient, totalement perdus.

 

«  **Luke...**  », murmura Michael, perplexe.

 

Il avait goûté à la peau de Luke, il avait savouré ses baisers, caressé son corps. Il connaissait tout de lui. Mais il n'avait encore jamais fait face à l'amour de son meilleur ami. A cette lumière au fond de ses yeux qui lui donnait de l'espoir. À cette étincelle dans ses prunelles qui lui disait à quel point il était important. Dans les yeux de Luke, il y avait le monde et Michael avait peur de s'y perdre tout en mourant d'envie de partir l'explorer. C'était l'inconnu. Luke avait toujours été là. Avait toujours eu cette importance qu'il n'aurait jamais pu donner à qui que ce soit d'autre. Cette importance qui maintenant avait un nom : amour.

Oui, Michael était amoureux de Luke. Depuis leur rencontre probablement. Pourtant le mot amitié était plus simple à employer. Luke et lui étaient amis. Meilleurs amis. Sex friends. Oui, tout ça était encore acceptable. Mais amoureux... ce mot était effrayant. Parce qu'il portait des responsabilités, des étendues auxquelles Michael n'avait jamais réfléchi auparavant.

 

Le bonheur de Luke dépendrait en partie de lui. Était-il capable de rendre qui que ce soit heureux ? Sa plus grande peur était que Luke n'était pas n'importe qui. Luke était la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Et s'il le brisait ? Le rendait malheureux ? Et s'ils détruisaient ce qu'ils avaient construit durant toutes ces années ?! Et si Michael n'était tout simplement pas capable d'aimer ?!

 

«  **Toi et moi, Michael. On a toujours été suffisants. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?**  », supplia Luke, ses yeux perçants comme une lame qui dégageait la voie à suivre. Il n'y avait qu'à les suivre, Michael le savait. «  **Je t'aime.**  », murmura Luke sans jamais détourner le regard et Michael eut un hoquet.

 

Ces mots qu'il avait déjà entendu auparavant venait de prendre un tout autre sens. Luke l'aimait, Luke voulait son bonheur, son épanouissement. Luke voulait le guérir mais il l'aimait déjà avec ses blessures. Luke était amoureux de lui comme lui était amoureux de Luke. Alors peut-être que ce serait suffisant. Peut-être que la balance venait de trouver son équilibre. Si Luke l'aimait alors il n'y avait plus de raison d'avoir peur. Parce que Luke avait toujours été là. Luke était le seul à le connaître et à l'accepter. Luke était le seul qui lui donnait une raison de vivre. Une raison d'être un meilleur homme.

 

Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Luke. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux. Chaque cellule de son corps répondait au toucher de Michael. Chaque partie de lui était en symbiose avec Michael et c'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il avait déjà eu les mains de son ami sur son corps, un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient été peau contre peau, en étant amoureux. En tout cas, jamais en ayant accepté ces sentiments. Michael retira son tee-shirt à Luke, lentement, se laissant le temps de redécouvrir ce corps qu'il s'était interdit d'aimer. Oui, ils avaient couché ensemble auparavant, mais jamais en admettant ce qui était évident. Luke pencha sa tête en arrière, Michael s'empressa d'embrasser sa peau découverte, y laissant des marques que lui seul pouvait laisser. Parce que Luke lui appartenait maintenant. Tout comme il appartenait à Luke.

 

«  **Michael... si tu me laisses encore une fois, je t'étrangle de mes propres mains.**  », gémit Luke quand Michael eut passé ses mains dans la ceinture de son jean, défait les boutons et abaissé le tissu. Cette fois c'était différent. Tout était différent. Même le fait de se déshabiller avait un goût différent, une importance encore inédite.

 

«  **Jamais.**  », souffla Michael. Il retira son tee-shirt et son jean, avant de tirer sur celui de Luke qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Ils n'étaient plus qu'en boxer maintenant et ils savaient très bien où ça allait les mener. Ils en avaient envie comme jamais auparavant. «  **Tu crois que c'est différent de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'on aime ?**  », demanda Michael, sa main se faufilant jusqu'aux fesses de Luke qui s'accrocha à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », geint Luke, ses mains redécouvrant les épaules de Michael, son dos, le creux de ses reins. «  **Merde, merde...**  », gémit Luke quand Michael lui retira son boxer.

 

«  **Je suis là, Luke. Je suis là.**  », chuchota Michael. Luke eut la présence d'esprit de glisser ses mains dans le boxer de son meilleur ami, le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à ses chevilles.

 

«  **J'ai envie de toi.**  », annonça Luke, un sanglot audible dans sa voix. Ils avaient couché ensemble de nombreuses fois mais aucune d'elles n'avait été aussi intense. Ils avaient mal tellement ils voulaient l'autre.

 

«  **Tais-toi.**  », ordonna Michael bien que sa voix se cassa à la fin de sa phrase. Chaque partie de leurs corps se touchaient. Les bras de Luke étaient enroulés autour du torse et des épaules de Michael. Ce dernier avait ses mains dans le creux du dos de Luke, descendant lentement mais sûrement vers ses cuisses. Il les glissa sous ses cuisses, le portant suffisamment pour que Luke puisse s'asseoir sur le plan de travail derrière lui. Luke, par réflexe, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Michael, le gardant contre lui.

 

«  **Luke...**  », souffla Michael, ses mains maintenant calmes sur les cuisses de Luke. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux embrumés, plantant son regard dans les prunelles émeraudes qui le regardaient, affamées.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », répondit Luke.

 

Michael s'avança, sa bouche se posant sur celle de Luke pour la première fois depuis leur dispute. Pour la première fois en étant amoureux de Luke. Ils gémirent tous les deux. Michael s'écarta, près à aller chercher le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans la chambre de son ami. Luke resserra ses cuisses autour de son bassin, jusqu'à en devenir presque douloureux.

 

«  **Si tu t'en vas maintenant, Michael....**  », menaça-t-il. Michael rit, sa main droite vint caresser la joue rougie de Luke, son pouce redessinant ensuite sa lèvre inférieure.

 

«  **Lubrifiant.**  », souffla Michael avant que Luke ne réclame de nouveau sa bouche. Leurs baisers étaient si intenses, si gourmands que leurs sexes étaient en érection totale quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

 

«  **On s'en fout.**  », s'exclama Luke. Michael mit ses doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifiant autant que possible. Ça ne serait pas aussi bien que du lubrifiant mais il comprenait l'angoisse de Luke. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer maintenant. Pas après tout ça. Ils s'embrassèrent encore tandis que Michael préparait Luke du mieux qu'il pouvait dans leur faim avide de l'autre.

 

«  **Maintenant.**  », souffla Luke et Michael gémit à l'idée de lui faire l'amour. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter qu'un jeune homme comme ça soit amoureux de lui. Merde, il avait dû être un saint dans une vie antérieure. Il s'engouffra en Luke et tout fut différent. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Luke, une larme roulant sur sa joue pâle. Luke l'enroula de ses bras, lui caressant les épaules et le cou avec cette tendresse qu'il avait enfermée au fond de lui-même. «  **Chut.**  », le consola-t-il.

 

«  **C'est différent.**  », murmura Michael tout en commençant ses mouvements de bassin. Luke dut retirer une de ses mains du cou de son ami pour la poser derrière lui sur le plan de travail pour ne pas glisser sous l'ardeur de leur échange. Putain, si sa mère apprenait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour sur son plan de travail, elle les tuerait probablement.

 

«  **Hein ?**  », demanda Luke entre deux gémissements. «  **Oh, putain...** »

 

Michael embrassa sa clavicule droite avant de répondre.

 

«  **Faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'on aime, c'est différent.**  », annonça Michael. Il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup plus de temps pour atteindre l'orgasme, enlacés l'un à l'autre, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Michael se retira délicatement. Il attrapa Luke par la taille, le gardant contre lui. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre de Luke, le posa délicatement sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui. Luke lui caressa les cheveux, ses yeux emplis d'étoiles. Michael l'embrassa encore une fois, toute sa tendresse présente dans ce baiser. Et dans tous les suivants. Quand Luke sentit le sexe de Michael se tendre contre son ventre il haussa un sourcil.

 

«  **Encore ?**  », demanda-t-il, taquin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Michael lui tira la langue.

 

«  **Oui. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en puisse plus. Et après je m'endormirais contre toi. Et demain matin, j'ouvrirais les yeux pour voir ton visage. Si tu savais à quel point je devais lutter pour ne pas rester dans tes bras avant. Je partais rapidement pour ne pas flancher. Si j'avais croisé ton regard j'aurais tout abandonné. Merde, Luke.**  », dit Michael. Il se mordilla la lèvre quelques secondes avant de reposer ses yeux sur le visage de Luke. «  **Je t'aime.**  », avoua-t-il enfin.

 

Luke n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre mais il sourit grandement en entendant ces trois mots. Ils firent l'amour encore une fois avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

 

Quand le soleil émergea, dans un grand lit, il y avait deux corps enlacés. Luke se réveilla contre Michael et il sut qu'ils y arriveraient. Peu importe où ça les mènerait, il était partant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com


End file.
